Shifting Gears
by TheKanadiansunshine
Summary: Claire's POV after V2.Adve/Roman/Dram Claire's tired of running so instead she figures forgetting would be better.she wakes up,she's changed sides and joined the Company,befriended some other "specials" and is given an assignment set in Canada; CH2 UP!
1. Nostalgia

**Title: Shifting Gears**

**Rating: Teen-Mature**

**This is set shortly after Powerless (the end of Season Two) when HRG left to go back to work with the Company, and the Bennet's planned on moving again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (except those I make up that exist in my mind and not in the series) and I do not claim to own official characters, locations or anything copyrighted. I'm just borrowing them, I'll give them back unharmed. :)**

**Claire's POV:**

**Chapter One: **Nostalgia

I've tried remembering the good memories I had of my father. I couldn't believe he had been so cold and seemed so detached. One of the last times I saw him before his passing was when he demanded that I skip school early so we could finish packing the SUV and moving trailer to leave Cape Verde. I always used to watch those Dramatic TV shows and wonder why the girls always seemed so whiney. I suppose one could say I was whiney, but in reality I think I've held up pretty well considering how turbulent the last couple years have been. I do feel guilty that the last thing I said to him was how much I hated him before storming out to the field to meet West. That isn't the only thing I regret though.

I regret not trying to be a better daughter and listening to him. If I had listened to him and stayed, I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Bob and then dad wouldn't have been forced to negotiate a trade off for me with Elle. I would still have my father then...

I remember feeling so shocked and livid at the fact that he was alive, even after Mohinder shot him just like was predicted by the paintings. The only other time I've felt so angry, and torn was after I figured out my memories were erased to ease the pain of the "Brody incident". Some days I wonder why I even wanted my memories back. Then again, it seems like it's necessary that I have my healing power. It's saved not only my life but the lives of others over the past while. Though I may not like it, I'm still connected to all of the people and fellow gifted people I've touched.

Why did he have to come back so suddenly and abruptly? I had just started the whole grieving process and he went and uprooted our family again. And even now we're apparently going to Salt Lake and who knows where after that. We have to start over for a second time. Or third, if you count other obstacles I've come across in the last two years. He explained that he'd made a deal with the Company to negotiate that we would be left alone if he continued working for them to keep us safe. I don't buy it for a second, especially with all the lies we both seem to tell each other.

"Claire."

I didn't even register the voice as I continued sealing cardboard boxes.

"Claire!"

"What?" I demanded suddenly to my mother who stood in the kitchen looking at me with empathy dripping from her eyes. She gestured towards my hand and sure enough I looked at it and I had sliced it open several times by getting my anger out with the packing tap dispenser's razor sharp edge.

I sighed, and batted the idea away with my other hand. I didn't even feel little cuts like this anymore. They were pointless and really just a nuisance now, compared to when I first learned about my abilities.

"Here, let me get that." My mother moved over with a damp washcloth to wipe away the drying blood that now dotted my good hand.

I let her wipe my hand gently, even though the accelerated clotting had already taken affect and I was already healed. I opened my mouth, but bit my lip as I thought better of it.

"If there's anything you need, I'm here for you sweetie," she said softly. It was amazing, even though I technically had two mothers and two fathers, how I could only really call the Bennets my true family. Peter though might be an exception to that rule.

"I love you too mom." I murmured before burying my face into her peach coloured sweater and letting myself go to the embrace. I held it for a long moment and then turned my head to gaze out the door my father had exited ten minutes earlier.

"I'm really tired mom; I think I'm going to go have a nap." Yes, I realize it was probably a lame excuse since I haven't taken a nap since I was a toddler running around in in the sprinkler in the hot summers in Odessa. 

Still, my mother didn't argue and nodded sympathetically. "I'll wake you when we finish loading these boxes up."

I didn't need another cue and I turned to leave the kitchen to hurry up the stairs near the door that lead to my room. I shut the door to make sure I was alone as I looked around my room which was devoid of everything except a hollow looking bed frame. Moving towards the white curtained window which overlooked our backyard, I was able to see the chimes swinging in the window just outside the sliding glass door. He wasn't coming. I didn't see him and even though West had objected to me keeping the chimes in the window I put them back up as soon as he had left. I was sick and tired of feeling so helpless as if I was caught in the spider's web, connected to everything around me but with no ability to do anything about it. I just wanted, just _needed_ to forget everything. Maybe then, I'd finally be at peace and not feel like a nervous wreck in addition to being a freak.

I awoke with a start, completely unaware how much time had passed. I didn't wear a watch so the only timepiece I had lying around was my cell phone because everything else was packed and loaded on the truck and that... where was it? I dug around in my purse which sat on the floor beside the empty bed frame and found my cellphone. The digital purple numbers read 8:30pm.

I'd been asleep for four hours?! I guess, considering the emotional turmoil our whole family had experienced in the last few days was enough turmoil to account for a loss of four hours. Still... managing to sleep on an empty bed frame with a blanket and pillow was still an interesting situation to wake up to.

There was a gentle knock on the door and I whirled my in its direction. "Mom?"

There was no answer, so I slid out of my blanket and slowly moved towards the door. I pulled the door open and came face to face with someone who I was only too glad to see.


	2. Oblivescence

**CHAPTER TWO: Oblivescence**

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." With his tidy mop of dark hair and trusting brown eyes, West stared down at the only girl he cared for. Me.

"I thought you already had said your goodbyes." I murmered, looking up to meet his eyes.

"If you call me floating away after that argument, goodbye then that's pretty lame. I'd be a pretty insensitive guy." There was silence, and I couldn't think of anything else to do but reach out my arms and hug him. He was my post, and even though he had the ability to fly, he was the only one who could keep me grounded.

"Claire, why don't we just leave?" He let go of the embrace, but his hands remained on my forearms.

"What? West, I told you I can't do that." I bit my lip, trying to fight the rising flood of emotions. I'd had enough tears to last me at least a year, easily more. "The home... is where family is." It was amazing how I remembered that so clearly. It seems as if my father had just told me that yesterday.

West looked exasperated. "Well look, I know you want to forget about your dad, but I think you're going about it all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That symbol... the chimes?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"That's not why I left them there. My father he's... alive."

"What? How? Claire... what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I protested. He obviously wasn't buying it and well, I suppose it was a lie. I did leave our house on a direct order not to which put me at risk. This allowed the Company the opportunity to kidnap me as a bargaining chip because my father had captured Elle. It was a stupid mistake but honestly, I was tired of running. I wanted to stand and fight for once. Fight for something I believed in and maybe once have a chance at being normal in Costa Verde.

"Well... the Company took blood samples."

"And you can heal." West nodded. "That means that... Claire you just saved your father!" He looked suddenly bright and full of life once more.

"My blood did, yes." I finished, "But it also means that our family has to run. And my father's not coming along."

"Maybe that's for the best? I mean, if-"

"He's working for the Company again."

"Which means...?"

"I don't know..." I finished, my tone suddenly became lost and more desperate.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better if you weren't with your mom and brother when they came knocking at your door asking you to sign a conscription notice?"

"I suppose but... I mean where would I go?"

"You mean, where would _we_ go?"

"Oh no... You're not going with me." I shook my head defiantly. "I'm enough trouble as is."

"I don't care if you're trouble or not Claire." West stated firmly, his brows furrowing as he made that sweet pout I'd come to admire, before relaxing into a smile. "Besides... I'm beginning to like trouble."

I placed my hands behind his neck and went in for a gentle kiss as I felt a sudden swelling of love and affection rise. His words sounded good right about now, and he was one of the only people I felt I could trust with my life.

"Aw... isn't this sweet." A chipper voice laced with sarcasm and hidden cruel intentions sounded, breaking the happy moment between us. "Is now a bad time or should I come back later?"

West's eyes doubled as he realized who stood framed in the doorway. I turned away from West to face the female, already knowing who it was. Elle Bishop did a little finger wave with a big smile adorning her face.

"Claire, I think now's _that _time." West said, managing to keep his voice even. He took two large steps towards the window and unlatched it with one hand.

"Nuh uh." Elle took a step forwards and brought her left hand forward as blue tendrils of charged energy.

I looked to West and he met my eyes and I shook my head in warning. I knew the extent of Elle's power. Then again, he did too, considering the jolt had hit both of us and sent us plummeting back to the sands of Imperial beach after the meeting point.

"Hm, not as dim as I thought," Elle remarked as she played with a ball of kinetic blue energy around her fingertips.

I ignored her, she could ramble on as much as she liked. That might even buy us some time.

I assessed the situation with my hazel eyes and watched West step a bit closer to stand slightly in front of me, as if in a protective barrier. Although I found it heroic and brave of him to do so, he wasn't the one with healing capabilities. I had no doubt in his flying of course, but if someone was going to be a shield, it should be me.

"Hey Elle, how's your arm holding up?" I asked, my eyes glinting.

Her smile drew tighter, into a sharper gaze like a predator. "It's doing just great, thanks for asking."

"Oh it's not a problem." I smiled, my tone obviously fake. I found a pair of scissors I'd used to pack on a remaining dresser top. "I hear someone's blood can do wonders for little holes and cuts," I mentioned as I made a sharp incision in my right arm approximately where Elle had been shot not long ago by my father.

I could practically see the livid fire burning in Elle's blue-green eyes. She broke into a smile soon enough though. She was a hard one to gauge, did she know something I didn't know?

"I think you'll be interested to know that-"

She wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence because West had suddenly leaped forward off the ground in a low dive that became a low attack at Elle's stomach.

Elle was far enough away from him that she instinctively let out a volley of lightning that lanced off her fingertips. Some of the volts struck West, but not before he grabbed her right arm and wrenched the sling down and out of place. Despite getting hit by a barrage of lightning he brought her arm down, causing her to let loose an impressive scream as she fell down like a potato sack on top of him.

"Claire... run!" West wheezed as he attempted to catch his breath and accept the sudden burning sensation that had lit up his right side.

I'd be in situations like this before. I could do nothing. I wasn't of any use to anyone if I was caught and caged.

I ran out the door and down the steps to the front door. I slipped into my best runners and opened the door and skidded to a halt, speechless. The chimes... they had worked.

"You wanted to see me?" The Haitian asked quietly.

"I,I... I don't know what to do anymore." I admitted and quickly looked over my shoulder for signs that I was being pursued. I wasn't and that was bad news...

The Haitian just gazed at me calmly, as if waiting for me to direct him. "Please, just make it all stop..."

I heard screams from upstairs and flashes of blue lightning.

"Please..." I pleaded, with tears coming easily again. I couldn't let West die. I shouldn't have run. I should have done what I could have. We could have taken her as a team.

The Haitian's expression didn't change and he moved swiftly up the steps, each stride full of purpose. As he reached the middle of the stairway the screams subsided and the lightning on the landing ceased. Elle's complaints were evident as she must have realized the Haitian was in the vicinity, preventing further "entertainment".

Soon enough, Elle moved down the stairway, her right arm hanging useless out of her sling with her left gripping West who stumbled in front of her, breathing hard and looking dishevelled and nearly defeated. "Your boyfriend's a wuss." Elle stated flatly. I didn't reply so she continued as the party followed by the Haitian descended down the stairs towards me.

I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed up the last half of the stairs to West who I let collapse into my arms. I embraced him and covered his face in kisses mixed with tears but it appeared as if he had already fallen unconscious as soon as he met my arms.

"I'll make you a deal." Elle said.

"No deals. Just let us be." I said defiantly, gazing over West's shoulder at her.

"No. We exchange lives. His for yours. He gets to keep his and you come quietly since I can't kill you anyway."

"That doesn't sound fair to me." I frowned with a shake of my head. I carefully knelt and let West lean against the bottom part of the stairway banister.

"Look around Claire. Family's not even here. Otherwise they would have woken up. I wanted to turn them into nice marshmallows but that was a no- no with Company rules, so I opted to returning only you."

"Where are they?"

"Company has them maybe..." Elle suggested with an evil grin.

I couldn't trust her. She got on my nervous and only played on my fears. It was no use asking her so I looked to the Haitian.

"They are safe."

I could breathe a small sigh of relief anyway. "What if I only wanted to forget?"

"Look hun, that's the least of your problems. You might have people stalking you and you don't know what's going on then. Would you like that?"

"I just want to be normal. That's my side of the bargain. If you do that then I'll do whatever you want."

The Haitian looked sternly to Elle. "Fine..." She moved down the remaining steps and walked out the door. "Sweet dreams Claire bear."

"Just please take away my memories of all of this... place me in an orphanage or something... anything but this."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The Haitian's compassionate eyes burrowed into me in an analytical way.

"I am. Just... make sure West is taken care of. Please erase his memories too. Of me and all this."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Go deep. I don't want to remember anything."


End file.
